All the castles way up high
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: (Ranma cross. with .hack//sign) [warning suck at writing] What would you do if your stuck between a rock and something really hard? What would you do if you forgotten who you are?


All the castles way up high (or for whom the castles tolls)  
  
By Seraphim Doan  
  
----------  
  
Disclaimer: I suck at writing. I'm poor at everything. Yeah that's about it. Oh if you do sue me. I will be broke and will be force to bathe in front of YOUR house when ever it rains.  
  
Warning: You guys need some background of .hack//sign in order to understand this fan fiction. Well kind of need the background. ------  
  
-[musik: Castle in the sky by some dj]-  
  
Prologue: From rags to rich [finish it one day/first draft/ needs prereading]  
  
A certain pigtail martial artist has just waked up from his slumber. Slowly Ranma regains his consciousness as he groan.  
  
"Ughh..." moaned Ranma. He then lifts his right hand and uses it to touch his head. Ranma was currently in a world of pain as if the Viking god Thor was hammering away at Ranma head with his great hammer. Ranma slowly opens his eyes and blink several times slowly trying to regain his vision.  
  
His eyes were currently trying to adjust to the light. After succeeding in regaining his vision Ranma vision roam around. He wanted to know where he is.  
  
After several trip of roaming Ranma can tell that he is in some kind of cave.  
  
Ranma try to stand up but ended falling on his butt. He tries again and was successful this time around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Ranma tries to remember about his past but nothing. All he could remember is his name was Ranma.  
  
Ranma gave a sigh sound as he gave up trying to remember. He then remembers that he was laying on something when he woke up. He turns around and sees a box. A big treasure box like in one of those RPG games.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him. Ranma decides to open it. As he open the treasure chest light tries to escape out of the opening of the box. With one last push the treasure chest was completely open and light from within the chest flooded the whole cave.  
  
Ranma had to cover himself from the light.  
  
After several seconds the light died down. Ranma peer into the chest and found himself staring at a huge black sword with red ornament.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
-------  
  
Several days have passed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Ranma as he tries to run away from an army of knights chasing after him.  
  
It all happened when he met a girl name Subaru.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Ranma was walking around Mac Anu the root town server of Delta. He was roaming this weird world looking for answer to his past. He was poor and had to fight a lot of monsters for foods. First of all he been into bunch of quests that this world had to offer and founded some rather neat items.  
  
He doesn't know where he is but he kind of like this world.  
  
So far he has found very little information about his past. He only learned that players in this world had abilities. Apparently his ability is he can summon puchiguso.  
  
Puchigusos are apparently are native friendly animals in this world. Puchigusos look like a hippo but it comes in different shapes, sizes, and colors.  
  
As he fights more monsters Ranma can feel his ability grows. He could summon an army of stampeding Puchigusos when he's mad now.  
  
Ranma also found out that he was very comfortable with hand to hand combat or with his sword.  
  
As Ranma thought of these things he bump into a little green hair girl with wings.  
  
"I'm sorry, the name Ranma and you are?"  
  
"Subaru,"  
  
Ranma started to laugh, "Who would have named their daughter after a Japanese car? A sushi car!" again Ranma found himself laughing and unconsciously pointing his finger at her.  
  
Never in Subaru life has had she felt anger toward a man this deeply. And the man right in front of her was getting on her nerve.  
  
Subaru did what all normal girls did. She bites his finger.  
  
"ITE! Ite ite ite.what'cha did that for brat?!"  
  
"Grrr...for calling me a sushi car!"  
  
Ranma pull his tongue out and uses his right index finger to lift down his bottom right eyelid.  
  
"GRRR... Ranma no baka! Baka! Baka BAKA!"  
  
A group of knight behind her started to chase toward Ranma.  
  
----  
  
So that's how Ranma got into this current situation now. He could summons a bunch of puchigusos but it takes time to summon them and he doubt that he could spare that time before the knights tackle him down.  
  
Ranma suddenly got an idea and shout out "Puchi!" a huge pink puchiguso with cool black sun glasses appeared under Ranma. Ranma found himself riding on it.  
  
Puchi is Ranma own special puchiguso actually Puchi is Ranma pet. He can call it whenever he wants without the need to summon it. It summons itself. Ranma didn't like the color pink a lot but after Puchi head butt Ranma in the buttock a few times Ranma had come to term with it as a companion.  
  
"Puchi! That cave over there! Let's run and hide in there," shouted Ranma as he pointed to a cave.  
  
"Phew! That was a close call eh Puchi?"  
  
Puchi look up at her master and sweat drop. Ranma always get in troubles and most of his quests were due to his foot in the mouth syndrome. Ranma still believes that Puchi is a boy.  
  
A light flash at the corner of Ranma eyes as he turn around to find the source.  
  
To Ranma surprise he found a fairy stuck in a spider web.  
  
"Here, let me help," said Ranma as he plunked the fairy out of the web.  
  
"Thank you, as for your good deed I'll grant you a reward." said the Fairy as she flew up to Ranma, kiss him in the nose, and vanish.  
  
"Er? Where's the reward-"  
  
"-My prince we have finally found you!"  
  
------  
  
[Read this it's important for my fan fiction to work correctly]  
  
In the land of Awiru, a small country that is surrounded by big and powerful counties around it, like Switzerland, Awiru was in trouble.  
  
For, Awiru had only one king. The king was dead a long time ago a long with a holy crusade to rid the monsters that causes the land grief. The king wasn't using all of his pistons in his head when he asked for the entire male population of Awiru to join him in the crusade because they had never returned.  
  
With the monster over the horizon the village was gone and the castle expanded. The village is now located in the center of the castle and the castle is like a huge circle like medieval Goth castle.  
  
Now, the huge powerful nations that surround Awiru want the land. But they didn't want war. So they have asked for a royal meeting and for the prince to come to the meeting.  
  
"What should we do lady Tifa?" asked one of the royal representatives.  
  
Tifa Lockheart has been running the nation ever since the country has lost its king. She had made the village inside the castle and organized an army of women for Awiru protection.  
  
"We shall find a prince!"  
  
They needed a prince and fast. If the prince is not there at the royal meeting then the other nation will take this excuse for war.  
  
----  
  
So who's the sucker that going to be prince you asked? A certain past handicap pigtail boy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh my prince I have finally found you!" shouted Tifa as she tackle Ranma down with a great hug that make the Chinese Amazon glomp child play.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about!" said a blushing Ranma. He could feel her breast against his chest.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Um...not really. I well..." twiddle his fingers then his pigtail hair then Ranma blush, "I don't remember my past."  
  
"Gasp, don't worry I'll help you remember!" said Tifa.  
  
"Ellisa! Bring the carriage! Let's go to our kingdom my prince."  
  
"Err? Um s-sure just let me get my puchiguso."  
  
-------  
  
"So I'm a prince of Awiru?"  
  
Tifa nodded to confirm Ranma question.  
  
"And...This nation only populated with women?"  
  
Again Tifa nodded.  
  
"Ok...I'm dreaming let me pinch myself."  
  
"You're not my prince."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"Your advisor."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"My prince you have a royal meeting with other countries. We have no time to waste."  
  
"H-hey waaait..." said Ranma as he found himself being pull by a certain bosom brunette young woman.  
  
--------  
  
[Royal meeting]  
  
"Err hi,"  
  
"Greeting young prince!" said a fifty year old man in silk and fancy attire. Ranma guessed that he was one of the kings that he was supposed to be in this meeting.  
  
"Greeting,"  
  
"It is sad that your father had died. But now, you are the king of your nation now, correct?" said another king this time the king had wings. He smirk a bit when he said this but quickly smoother it with a sad face. Ranma caught the smirk at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Tifa, by his side, grab his arm and squeeze it. Ranma quickly thought of what Tifa had said. Remember Ranma, do not let them know that you forgotten your past. Or else they will take this opportunity to wage war against us and our country is very small compare to theirs.  
  
"Um yeah!" Ranma quickly replied.  
  
"Good good. We know that you have no wife correct?"  
  
"Um yes," Ranma replied back but it was more of a question than an answer.  
  
"We decided to send our daughters to your nation for three months. During that time you can know them well and choose one of them to be your bride."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We like to keep a peaceful country correct Prince Ranma?"  
  
Tifa pinch Ranma buttock when Ranma froze that the proposal.  
  
"YEow! I mean yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"Good! All is settled. Remember anything happen to our daughters. There are armies from either side of our countries near your border waiting to response to our command."  
  
------  
  
Back to the Awiru kingdom.  
  
"On my god. Great just when I found my past I'm stuck to this!" Said Ranma as he spread his hand out to emphasize 'this.'  
  
"Don't worry my prince,"  
  
"So... how many princesses?"  
  
"There are four. Princess Rikku of Sybera, Princess Yuna of the clouds kingdom, Princess Selphie of Aspu, and Princess Rihoa of Ewop."  
  
"FOUR?!"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
----  
  
Somewhere else in Awiru there are barbarians like tribes that reside in the southern land of Awiru have been residing at Awiru for years. They were composed of a huge group of women trying to loop Awirurians for years. Their agenda was to take over Awiru kingdom one day.  
  
"Mistress Lulu," said a woman dress in a rugged outfit that can be compared as barbaric clothing.  
  
"Yes, I know. The king is apparently just a young boy. I think we have to set our plan for taking over Awiru kingdom in motion!"  
  
"Yes mistress!"  
  
"Call all the tribes to rally up. The day of reckoning has come!"  
  
Lulu is the sultry and sexy, yet stoic and intimidating black mage that was shun from her country after the government found evidences showing that Lulu was trying to take over the country. She now found a new home in Awiru.  
  
"Soon...prince. Soon..."  
  
-------  
  
"YEOW!" shouted Ranma.  
  
Ranma turn around and stare at a huge chicken that currently have a patch of Ranma pant in its beak.  
  
"What the HELL is this?"  
  
"That is a chocobo. We use it to go to places." Replied Tifa as she starts to pet the chocobo.  
  
"Yeah?" said Ranma as he turn toward the chocobo and said, "Watch it pal. Or else I'll make a food chain restaurant call KFC."  
  
"You know what that stands for?" Ranma asked the chocobo.  
  
The chocobo shook his head.  
  
"Kentucky fried Chocobo."  
  
--------  
  
Later that night Ranma is currently on the kingdom roof contemplating on today adventure.  
  
"I know it's you Helba."  
  
"You're good," said a person as she came out from the shadow and toward Ranma.  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Quest and leveling up. You?"  
  
"Trying to find my past."  
  
"Well, I have seen you've been busy. You have called the administrator of the whole 5 servers a sushi car? And become a prince of a country?"  
  
"My my, Ranma you lived an interesting life."  
  
"Feh, it's nothing but troubles! Have you seen my special ability?"  
  
Helba started to laugh.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"I know of it. But I haven't seen it."  
  
End for now.  
Author notes: Yeah finish it in one day. I had the idea while bathing and taking a dump. Seems to me that I get fan fiction ideas while doing these two things. I had all these ideas and I'm just typing it down. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was my futile attempt to crossover with hack sign and final fantasy and of course Ranma! I am going to rent some anime today so I think I'll finish Time at a Stand Still chapter 2 by tomorrow.  
  
Yo, any authors out there loving my fanfiction can take it over. Since I'm slow and stuff. Heck you could make your own version without the final fantasy I dunno.  
  
I went through certain scenes pretty fast and I'm sorry if I confused anyone. I've also noticed the lack of details in some of the scenes. I just wanted to jot this idea down first before I forget it or something. Well again, I hope you guys enjoyed it. 


End file.
